Don't Walk Alone at Night
by CheriiboiPanda
Summary: VY2 is a creature of the night. A vampire. Now he's looking for something sweet. Kaito picked a bad time to go out alone late at night. Warnings: Dubious consent, blood, blood drinking, public handjobs, male-on-male


Updating this real quick as the original formatting that was on AO3 vanished somewhere the process of porting this fic over here.

Also, there was not originally going to be a second chapter (in fact, I had clicked "complete" instead of "in-progress" but ffn ignored me), but I had been playing with this idea in my head and felt I wasn't quite ready to move on from it.

* * *

Kaito closed his eyes briefly, listening to the sounds of his footsteps on the empty street, as well as the chatter in his ear. "Yes, Miku-chan. I bought leeks. Tell Len-kun I bought banana milk, too."

"Thank you, Kaito-chan! I'll be sure to tell him! Oh! Um...What should I tell Master?" Kaito smiled. After having them a long time, Master had grown protective of the Vocaloids in his house, always worrying about them. This time, though, Master was sick and couldn't go to the store, so Kaito, being one of the oldest, offered to go instead. Master was rather opposed to the idea, but Kaito insisted. Seeing as Master's car was being fixed, he would have to walk, even though it was late at night, Kaito was okay with that. Not like he's scared easily.

"Tell him I'm fine. I got everything on the list, including medicine for him, and I'm almost home. No need to worry." He could hear the smile in MIku's voice as she responded, but he forgot to pay attention to her words. Looking over his shoulder, he found nothing but the dimly lit street, no one else around. Weird, he thought he heard footsteps.

Turning back around, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh-um...Miku-chan?" He cut off a story about something that happened while he was gone, his voice wavering. "I-I will call you back."

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Wrong was a good way to describe it. Standing on the sidewalk of a dark street, with not a soul in sight, except for...A dark figure standing a few feet away. A chill ran up Kaito's spine and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to sound as normal as possible. "Y-...Yeah! Thought I saw something, but it was nothing. I'm almost home, so I'll just talk to you then, okay?" He didn't dare look away from the person in front of him as he spoke, fear freezing him in place. Miku didn't sound convinced, but she agreed and hung up anyway.

As slowly and calmly as possible, Kaito began to dial 110, but before he could react, the figure lashed out. His phone fell to his feet, as well as the grocery bags in his arms and found himself suddenly pressed up against a brick wall. A very gentle yelp was forced out of Kaito's mouth as his back hit the wall and, as he looked up, he saw a sinister grin spread across the stranger's face, showing gleaming teeth.

P-pointed teeth...

Kaito gasped, grabbing the wrists of his assailant as he held him up against the wall. He struggled with all his might, but there was nowhere to go and the figure was too strong. Daring another look, he saw bright green eyes glaring at him through light pink hair and suddenly found himself frozen in place, from the man's gaze alone. "No need to worry." He mocked what Kaito had said earlier. His voice was deep as he spoke, but strangely, it was smooth and, in any other situation, Kaito would find it pleasant, but his words were what made Kaito's blood run cold. "I just need a little something from you, and then you'll be home soon. Right?"

The blue-haired singer had no time to respond, if he would've been able to in the first place, before the man grabbed a hold of Kaito's muffler. He reached for it, his panic overriding his ability to prioritize, as it was torn from his neck. He just barely caught it when he swore he heard a faint whisper. "It'll only hurt a moment." Then it happened.

The man sunk his fangs into Kaito's unprotected neck. Kaito let out a gasp as the teeth pierced his pale skin and his blood pushed past the vampire's lips. A strange sensation flooded his body, it stung where the man hurt him, but it was almost as if he could feel his blood flowing through his veins and out the wound. He felt the stranger's breath on his neck as he breathed through his nose, letting out a muffled moan of sorts against his bloodied skin, gulping down the crimson liquid.

Kaito felt unable to move, to fight back and push the pink-haired vampire off of him, he simply fell limp in his arms, his head tilting and exposing more of his vulnerable throat. With a chuckle, the man pulled back. "Giving up already?" He teased. "Good boy. Tell me...What is your name?" Kaito didn't meet his eyes, but he found his mouth moving. For some reason, he was actually able to talk again and he was answering him. "Kai...Kaito..." The man closed his eyes. "Kaito..." He breathed, smiling as if he were savoring the name on his tongue. Opening his eyes again, he leaned down to lick at the blood trickling down Kaito's neck. "Well, Kai-chan..." He smirked against his creamy white flesh. "You taste deliciously sweet."

Closing his eyes, Kaito's head fell back against the wall as he submitted himself to the man. Maybe it was the strange feeling in his body, or maybe it was the instinct that fighting would make it worse, but he found himself accepting his fate. The man showed his appreciation for the easy prey by biting into his throat once more, sucking out the thick blood. The pain had already ebbed away, leaving a tingly pleasure in it's place. Kaito melted into the man's arms, a soft moan slipping past his lips, making the vampire let out a muffled chuckle. He held the Vocaloid close and Kaito felt his hands wander up and down his body. Pulling back briefly, the man panted. "It's okay, Kai-chan. I don't just take. My name's VY2, by the way. Just so you know what to call out."

Kaito's clouded mind started to wonder what that meant until he felt a hand press up against his crotch. Oh. Kaito couldn't say anything, only mindlessly moan as 'VY2' pressed his lips against his, the overwhelming taste of his own blood layering on his tongue. Feeling his fly being unzipped, he briefly wondered if maybe he shouldn't be so willing and yet, every nerve in his body wanted it to keep going. Pleasure coursed through his veins as his blood continued to pump out of the bite wounds and VY2's hand rubbing him through his boxer briefs compelled him to not only submit, but to grind his hips into the vampire's palm. He didn't, however, his mind preoccupied on the kiss. His bottom lip captured between VY2's, he felt something wet and warm slide against his lip gently, prodding his mouth open. The tongue glided along Kaito's teeth, before finding his own appendage.

With a whimper, Kaito found himself pressing closer to VY2, desperate for more touch. Thankfully, the vampire delivered. Pushing Kaito back against the wall, he somewhat shielded the male Vocaloid with his body as he slid his hand into Kaito's underwear, not separating their lips for a moment. Kaito's breath hitched in his throat, his stomach knotting when he felt the soft fingers separate to straddle his base. It was getting real, _as if it wasn't real already_ , soft lips against his, the vampire's bloodied tongue in his mouth, and his hand down his pants.

Lightly cupping VY2's face- refraining from cringing at the wet feeling from all the blood- he broke the kiss, a pink-tinged line of saliva connecting their tongues that quickly snapped. VY2 didn't protest, simply going back to licking and sucking on Kaito's neck.

"W-wait...Mn, I-I don't...Something is telling me th-this is wrong..." VY2 grunted at the bluenet's words, murmuring something against his skin. Kaito barely caught a "...Need more..." Before he felt fangs reenter his wound.

The sudden sting sent a shock of pleasure straight down to his groin. His cock jumped, slowly filling with the blood that wasn't being drained from his body, and he wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, bucking his hips into his hand as he felt his fingers curl around the base of his dick. No, this is okay. It's not wrong. In fact, it feels _right_. Closing his eyes, Kaito lost himself with a quiet moan as his cock was pulled out and exposed to the cool night air.

VY2 growled seductively, pulling back just enough to whisper. "You got this hard so fast? You're dripping, too..." He smirked, his thumb wiping up the pre leaking out of the slit in his tip. "Have you ever been touched like this before? Oh, that is so sexy..." Kaito wasn't listening, his mind unfocused and his body only paying attention to the unbelievable need centered in his cock. He whimpered and began to move his hips, wordlessly begging for more pleasure. VY2 laughed and suddenly pressed himself close to Kaito, slamming their lips together in a hard kiss as his hand pumped up and down on the blue Vocaloid's member.

Kaito groaned into his mouth, savoring the kiss, even though the only thing he could taste was his own blood. Touching tongues, Kaito's slid past VY2's into the pinket's mouth, earning a small surprised moan as he lightly touched the vampire's fangs, growing more bold as pleasure flooded his body. VY2 smirked against his lips, reaching his other hand down to fondle the male Vocaloid's balls.

The position made it somewhat awkward to jack Kaito off like this, the vampire's palm only able to rub against the underside of his erection, Kaito didn't care, shuddering in pleasure against VY2's body, still shielding him away from the rest of the street. No one was around, however, the only sounds heard the empty street was their pants and moans the smacking of their lips as they kissed.

"A-ah...Wait, I-I...Mm, I'm getting close- oh..." Kaito forced their lips apart to tilt his head back, letting out a breathless moan as he rocked his hips into VY2's eager hands. VY2 placed kisses up Kaito's jaw, then nipped at his ear, whispering huskily. "Then cum. Cum into my hands. You've been so good to me, I owe you that much. I want to hear you cry out when you cum."

That was all the permission Kaito needed, tightening his arms around VY2's neck, he buried his face in the male's shoulder and let out a shout. "V-kun...!"

VY2 grinned, one hand covering the tip of Kaito's dick so as to not ruin his clothes as he let the submissive bluenet ride out his orgasm. He closed his eyes, as if to savor the soft whimpers from Kaito as pleasure racked his body.

Kaito's grip slipped from VY2's shoulders and he fell back against the wall, his knees shaking as he tried to catch his breath. Without hesitating VY2 brought his hand up to lick at the cum that covered his palm, his pink tongue slipping out between blood covered lips and bringing thick, sticky white back into his mouth. The vampire smiled at him, showing off still stained fangs, and leaned down to kiss his cheek sweetly. "Thank you for the meal, Kai-chan. I hope you enjoyed my payment. Unfortunately, I have to bid you farewell, lest we be seen like this. It is rather late, isn't it?" His smile turned into a mocking smirk. "You were a delight, though. Your blood is sweet and so is your voice. You were very good for me, Kai-chan." With those parting words, the vampire turned and began to walk away, only stopping briefly to kick Kaito's phone back over to him before leaving without a word.

The night was far too quiet for Kaito's liking, sticking him with only his thoughts. He struggled to collect himself, tucking his softening member back into his underwear and zipping up his zipper. He pulled himself to his feet and bent over to grab the dropped groceries when a thought occurred to him. He was standing there, his clothes, neck, and mouth covered in blood. Not to mention the bite marks. Panic shot up his spine.

 _How can I explain this?_


End file.
